King Jaune Arc
by TheManBehindYou
Summary: What happens if Jaune was a op as sh*t motherf*cker that has a crush on Ruby, and was trained? Join me as we look into this story. I'm not very good with summaries. OCC Jaune.


**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, and probably for the best**

"I'm finally here". Jaune said as he got off a Bullhead. Granted the ride to the place he was referring to was not a pleasant one; for one he puked at a blonde girl's shoes, said girl was with another person, probably younger, with a black battle skirt with red frills, and black hair with red tips.

Jaune shuddered at the thought of the memory. 'how was I supposed to know I was motion sick?'. Jaune was trained not by a combat school like the rest of the hunters and huntresses-to-be, no, he was trained personally by his father, Nicholas Arc, that lead to isolation from civilication and it's technological advancements

His father was a very famous hunter for conquering the terrorist group, the white fang, granted he spared the lives of the manipulated faunus that stayed loyal to the organization when the organization turned from a peaceful protester group to a terrorist organization.

Jaune was, and always will be, expected to uphold the Arc name by being as great as his father. His ancestors were great war heroes, as his grandfather was the one that defended all four nations with his semblance to teleport. His great grandfather was the one that helped put a stop to the faunus abuse in all four nations by using the Arc name to appoint strict laws about using the faunus as slaves, and must not be seen harmed by humans. His great great grandfather put an end to the faunus human war. He could go on, there was simply no Arc that didn't leave a heroic mark on this world.

"Where is that blonde girl? Maybe I might still redeem myself". Jaune spoke to himself as he fought of a way to apologize.

"Maybe I can get her a-". He was interrupted in his thoughts by a sound of an explosion that originated from the girl he saw earlier.

'Maybe I should help…'. As he thought about this he saw a very furious girl with a white combat skirt and white hair, was yelling at the poor girl.

'OK I'll take that as yes'. As he was approaching, the white themed girl stormed off with her servants in tow.

"Umm? Do you need help?". He asked the young girl

"I would very much like that". With that, the Arc extended his hand down to the younger girl, Wichita she gladly took.

"Name's Jaune by the way, Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it"

"Do they?"

"I honestly don't know…"

Awkward silence rang for an eternity to the two. But broke by Ruby, as he spoke. "I'm Ruby by the way"

"I'm just saying that motion sickness is a lot more common problem that you think". The Arc argued.

"Sorry, but vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Well what if I called you Crater Face?"

"That explosion was an accident!"

"Well I didn't want to puke on sister either"

"Hey Jaune? Where are we going?"

"I don't know, I was following you"

Silence

"Ah… I'm… glad…we… made it". Jaune said as he gasped for air between lines.

"Ooh! There's my sister! Bye Jaune!". She said as she took off.

"Now, where am I gonna find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?". He contemplated on what was he was gonna do. 'hmm… maybe I should-'. He was once again distracted by the same white clad girl.

"-we can talk about blonde and scraggily over there". She pointed at Jaune. He remembered what his grandfather told him, ' _An arc never let's anybody talk to them behind their backs, for it is in our name, we need to honor it.',._ He didn't hesitate to pull out a knife, dashed to her side with ungodly speed, and held the knife to her throat.

"No one talks about me behind my back, or do you have a death wish?". He said eerily calm.

"Uh..I..gonna..". She stuttered. The sisters were surprised by this, but the younger one even more so, as she didn't think he was capable of doing this. The heiress was surprised and scared at the same time.

"Next time you talk about me behind my back, good or bad, I will shove this knife through your throat. Now that's out of the way let me introduce myself.". Jaune shifted emotion almost to quickly. The girls were still shocked by the sudden assault that they failed to process his words just now.

"What? Why are you all staring at me like that?".

"Who do you think you are?". The girl shouted with venom in her voice.

"My name, little princess, is Jaune _Arc"._ He emphasized his last name. With that, the girl shuddered. 'Did I just hear that right?'. He's _the_ Jaune Arc?'.

"Umm.. I'm sorry.. I'm Weiss..". She didn't want to suck up to the boy, but he was an Arc, the owner of the biggest and only weapons supplier in all of remnant. The SDC _is_ a very prestigious Dust supplier, but can be easily wiped off from the face of remnant by the next heir of Chasseur Weapons.

Silence.

"OK, Weiss, apology accepted." With that, they were interrupted by the headmaster talking. After the headmaster gave his speech like many times before **(Referring to other fics)** , they proceeded to the ballroom, where they would sleep for the night.

"Where is that thing?". The Arc was searching for his nightwear, and with no luck.

"Damn, did I leave it at the camp site? Shit". Jaune Arc rarely swears, but his favorite onesie was missing. Her mother gave it to him on his departure for beacon, on the day she died. 'I don't need to think about that, mum would've wanted me to stay happy at this school.'. He thought as he pulled out a picture of his mom and him hugging with tears in his eyes, but with a huge grin. 'Ah.. I remember this..'. He was interrupted by a girl with blonde hair walking towards him. He quickly hid the picture and said hello. "Hey, Yang was it?"

"Yeah, don't wear it out. Remember it for as Xiao Long as you live."

Awkward silence

"Umm.. what's a Xiao Long?". Asked a very confused Jaune.

"Uh.. I forgot to tell you, my last names Xiao Long."

"But Ruby said your were sisters?"

Silence

From out of nowhere Ruby appeared embarrassed. "I.. Uh.. I'm sorry about Yang.". Her face colored like her Hood.

"Nah, it's OK, I've heard worse."

"What do you mean?". Asked Ruby.

"I've had seven sisters growing up. The eldest of my sisters pull puns out of nowhere, let's just say she had to spend the night outside if that happens again."

"Seven sisters!?"

"Uh.. yeah already said that."

' _Wow I guess Arcs are very fertile.. I wonder how many children me and Jaune will have..'. She blushed at the thought. 'No RUBY! Bad brain!'. She scolded herself mentally. 'But… it doesn't hurt to think about it…". She drooled at the thought_

"Are you? OK Ruby?"

" _Jaune not so hard..."._

"Uh... Ruby? What are you talking about?"

Silence. 'Did I just really say that out loud!?'. Ruby cursed to herself for spouting something so dirty. 'Why did I say it!?'

"Uh… Ruby are you OK?"

"Sis.. can you come with me for a sec?". Yang said with venom in her voice.

"Uh.. I.. I didn't..". The young girl said, fear evident in her face.

"I'll take that as a yes.". Anger emanating from her.

Yang dragged Ruby by her cape to a nearby pillar. 'What's that about?'. He was interrupted in his thoughts by a scream. The sisters walked out of the pillar, Ruby rubbing her butt and Yang looking at the poor Arc with red eyes, and burning hair. "Jaune!?"

"Uh.. yes?"

Yang closed the gap between them in a matter of seconds ready to punch the Arc. Her fist was going to make contact with his face, but hit something different. "Now, Yang, I don't think that's how you interact with new friends.". He said, Tightening his grip on Yang's fist.

"How!?"

"Um? What exactly are you talking about?. Questioned the Arc. Yang tried to uppercut the Arc, but hit nothing but air.

"STAY STILL ARC!"

"Well this was fun but I should be getting to sleep now". He said as he swooped Yang off her feet, carried her bridal style. Her anger dissipated, quickly replaced by a blush worthy of Ruby's cape.

"put.. um.. I..". She stuttered, unable to talk properly because of her current predicament.

"Knew that would work."

"Yaaaaaaaang.". Ruby pouted, unsure of what she was feeling. ' _why am I feeling this way?'._ She pondered for a moment, but quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she saw him lay Yang onto her sleeping bag. ' _wait.. how did he know where our sleeping bags are?'._ After Jaune layed Yang in her sleeping bag, she covered her face with a pillow.

"Goodnight Ruby"

"Uh.. what? Oh! Goodnight Jaune"

With that, Jaune proceeded to his sleeping bag and the rest of his stuff. Because of his lack of comfortable nightwear, He took off his shirt and pants, leaving him with nothing but his boxers on.' _I hope dad finds that thing'._ As he was placing his clothes back to his bag, he heard whistling and saw winks. _'huh.. wonder what's that all about'_.

'finally they stopped.'. Thought a black haired faunus.

 **A/N* hey guys I'm back, I had this idea for awhile, and finally I was able to write it. My family finally got a grip on things and on its way to fixing itself. Family problems aside, I'm so glad to be back, but this doesn't mean I'll continue my other story, even if I wanted to continue my other story, I can't, because I just lost the spark for that story. By the way I updated this story and refined it more, gave meaning to Jaune's actions, and foreshadowed Ruby for what she was.**

 **In the next chapter I'm going to finally introduce all the significant characters to Jaune, such as the members of Team RWBY, Phyrra, Nora, and Ren.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story, and creative criticism is always welcomed, leave a review, follow, favorite or do whatever you want to do, and as always**

 **Pancakes forever.**


End file.
